


Easy as 1-2-3

by Crimsoncat



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: Helena scoffs. “I built a time machine. I'm sure Claudia and I can assemble one simple wardrobe without any problems.”Or, that time Helena and Claudia almost destroyed the B&B trying to put IKEA furniture together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



> For Ambrose. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“Myka, darling, what about this one?” Helena calls from a few displays away, and Myka turns to see which piece has caught her eye.

After months (or years, if you listen to Pete and Claudia) of dancing around one another, they're finally taking their relationship to the next level. Helena has moved all of her things into Myka’s room, since it's the larger of the two, and they are spending a quiet ping-free Tuesday browsing the IKEA two towns over for some new furniture.

Myka wanders over to stand between Helena and Claudia, and joins them in looking over a large wardrobe. It's absolutely gorgeous. A brown so dark it's almost black, with sliding doors and enough storage space to keep them both happy for years. It has baskets and drawers and rails to hang things on, and the sliding doors have mirrors attached to them.

Claudia grins at the look on Myka’s face. “It's perfect, right?” Myka nods, pulling out one of the drawers to feel the soft material they used for the lining. It does seem pretty perfect.

“Oh, nice!” Pete exclaims as he joins them. “This is awesome.”

“Myka?” Helena gives her a hesitant smile, concerned by her continued silence. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Myka assures her quickly, “but it doesn't look easy to put together.”

Helena scoffs. “I built a _time machine_. I'm sure Claudia and I can assemble one simple wardrobe without any problems.”

Claudia grins. “Easy peezy.”

“According to this, it's one of the hardest pieces of IKEA furniture to put together.” Pete holds his phone out to Myka.

Myka scrolls through the page to the comments section. “And I quote, ‘Satan himself designed this.’”

“I repeat, I built an actual functioning time machine.” Helena rolls her eyes, completely unconcerned. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah,” Myka sighs. “It's gorgeous.”

“Wonderful!” Helena flashes her a grin as she leans in and brushes her lips against Myka’s cheek. “Then it's settled.”

“We’ll have it built before dinner!” Claudia promises.

Myka and Pete exchange a look as she hands back his phone.

 

\---

 

Helena and Claudia do not, in fact, have it built before dinner. Or after dinner. Myka eventually kicks Claudia out of their bedroom and drags Helena away from the wardrobe around 1am.

“I built a time machine, Myka! A time machine!” Helena exclaims as Myka unbuttons her blouse.

“I know babe,” Myka murmurs soothingly. “We’ll get some sleep, and you can finish it tomorrow.”

Helena bats away Myka’s hands with a scowl and finishes unbuttoning her shirt on her own. Myka gives her an amused look but doesn't say anything. Instead, she crawls into bed and watches the way Helena hesitates on the last button of her blouse. Helena turns back towards the partially assembled wardrobe, and Myka has no trouble deciphering the distracted look in her eyes.

“Don't even think about it,” Myka tells her.

Helena glances towards Myka. “I don't know what you mean.”

“Mhmm.”

Helena sighs and finishes getting changed. She turns out the light before joining Myka in their bed, and Myka makes a contented sound when the Victorian curls up against her. They lay together in silence and Myka absently runs her hand through Helena’s hair as her eyes drift shut.

“It's mocking me, Myka.” Helena’s soft confession shatters the peaceful silence, and Myka sighs.

“I'm sure you'll get it done tomorrow.” Myka presses a kiss to her temple. “Go to sleep, Helena.”

 

\---

 

But it doesn't happen tomorrow. Instead, a ping calls them halfway across the world and they spend the better part of a week chasing after an artifact. Claudia comes down with the plague shortly after that, putting their wardrobe construction on hold yet again.

(“Honestly, Helena, it's just the flu,” Myka rolls her eyes. “Claudia does not have the _plague_.”

Except that it **is** the plague, courtesy of an artifact she’d handled while doing inventory without her gloves on. Once Claudia is cured Myka makes them all sit through a three hour meeting on Warehouse safety. She has a laser pointer and a PowerPoint presentation called “Purple Gloves - Not Just A Fashion Statement!”

They can tell Myka has been sitting on it for awhile, just waiting for an excuse to use it.)

The wardrobe sits unfinished in the corner of the bedroom for the better part of a month before Helena and Claudia have time to try again

 

\--

 

Myka collapses into the hotel bed with an exhausted groan. Every inch of her body hurts, and she hasn't slept in two days. They've been chasing an artifact that causes animals to maul any nearby people; which didn't sound too serious when they were joking about it around the breakfast table. But it's amazing how much damage a six pound cat can do, never mind a seventy pound golden retriever.

It was pure luck that there hadn't been any casualties before the artifact had been contained, though they hadn't been lucky enough to escape injury themselves. Myka managed to get trampled by a herd of guinea pigs and rabbits in a Petsmart, Pete had been swarmed by a flock of angry pigeons, and an encounter with a police horse had very nearly cost Helena her life. It had been a very long, very painful couple of days.

Helena sits next to Myka on the bed and bends slightly to take off the younger woman’s shoes. Myka flexes her toes and mumbles her thanks into the pillow.

“Do you want to shower before you sleep, love?” Helena asks softly as she trails her hand across the back of Myka’s leg. Myka groans in response, and Helena chuckles. “That's a no, then?”

Myka rolls onto her side and reaches for her girlfriend. “C’mere.”

Helena kicks off her own shoes before she curls up on the bed facing Myka, sighing happily as the younger woman’s arms wrap around her. Helena gently traces a bruise near the corner of Myka’s mouth as sleepy green eyes blink up at her.

“Damned rodents,” Helena mutters.

“How's your hip doing?” Myka turns her head and presses a lazy kiss to the inside of Helena’s wrist.

In her haste to escape the police horse, Helena had slid under a nearby van. She’d managed to scrape off most of the skin on her left side, but had avoided getting her head trampled and crushed like a melon.

“I'll be fine,” Helena promises her. She rolls over to lay on her back, pulling Myka with her as she moves until the younger woman is draped across her chest. Helena threads her hand through Myka’s hair and lightly scratches her nails against Myka’s scalp. Myka shivers, almost purring at how good Helena’s hand feels in her hair.

“That feels amazing,” Myka sighs happily.

“I know,” Helena responds with a smile. “Go to sleep love.”

Myka is out before Helena is even finished talking. The next time she wakes up she is still spread across Helena’s body, but the bedside light is on.

“What are you _doing_?” Myka groans, turning away from the light.

“Just reading. I didn't mean to wake you.”

“What time is is?”

Helena glances at the clock on the nightstand. “A little after one.”

Myka rolls off of Helena and stretches, yawning loudly. The Victorian is intensely focused on her tablet screen, and Myka smiles at the way her brows are furrowed in concentration. She lays her head on Helena’s shoulder and glances at the tablet. Myka blinks at the screen.

“Tell me that isn't what I think it is.”

“It isn't what you think it is,” Helena parrots back obediently, her lips twitching into an amused smile. “Myka!” Helena yelps in protest as Myka snatches the tablet out of her hands.

“You don't need to be studying the damn wardrobe instruction booklet at one am!” Myka tosses the tablet on to the floor.

“I couldn't sleep." Helena sighs, pouting slightly as she eyes the tablet.

“And _that_ is the best way you had to relax?”

“Well, no,” Helena admits, her eyes skipping from the tablet to focus on Myka. “But you were fast asleep.”

Myka smirks. “I'm not asleep now.”

“No, you certainly are not.”

“Turn off the light, Helena.”

“Yes, love.”

 

\--

 

The next week, in a fit of frustration, Helena burns the physical copy of the instruction booklet. Which would be fine, except she sets it on fire the middle of the bedroom she shares with Myka and tosses it into their metal trash bin. It triggers the fire alarm and the sprinklers go off throughout the B&B.

Claudia shrieks as the cold water hits her, and she dives for the protection of the closet.

“Helena, what the hell?!” Myka demands later, after the sprinklers have been turned off and Leena has lead them to the source of the fire.

“Those instructions were written by imbeciles,” Helena insists. “They've been holding us back.”

The rest of the day is spent drying out the B&B, and Myka repeats over and over again how lucky they are that the sprinklers were only on for a few moments. Every time she says this she spares a moment to glare at Helena and Claudia. They ignore her, and spend most of their time talking quietly about the wardrobe instead of being useful.

(Leena takes away Helena’s matches, and Pete wonders who was stupid enough to give them to her in the first place.)

 

\--

 

“Damnit!” Helena’s frustrated cry echoes through the top floor of the B&B.

Pete looks up from his video game and glances at Myka, reading quietly on the other side of his bed. “We should go check on them.”

“Probably,” Myka agrees as she turns the page of her book.

Neither of them move.

 

\--

 

“Where the hell is Claudia?” Artie demands two weeks later at breakfast. “She was supposed to finish debugging the Warehouse system **forever** ago.” Myka points up at the ceiling, and Artie blinks at her in confusion.

“Wardrobe,” Pete manages around a mouthful of pancakes.

“Oh for..” Artie groans. “Isn't it time we hired someone to put that thing together?”

“I offered to do that already. Apparently they have it ‘under control’.” Leena uses air quotes and rolls her eyes with an amused smile.

“I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually,” Myka says with a wince as something heavy hits the floor above their heads.

“Easy peezy,” Pete agrees with a nod.

 

\--

 

“Myka!” Helena calls loudly from upstairs.

Myka closes her eyes and sighs tiredly. It has been two months three weeks and six days since they brought home the wardrobe. (Not that she's been counting or anything.) She listens as Helena moves quickly down the stairs looking for her.

“Myka?” Helena pokes her head into the living room. “Ah, there you are.” She is wearing a satisfied smile on her face, and Myka feels hopeful.

“How's it going?” Myka asks, cautiously optimistic.

“We’ve finished it,” Helena tells her, grinning at Myka’s stunned expression. “Would you like to come see?”

 

\--

 

Myka isn't the only one eager to see the fruits of their labour. Pete and Leena join her in front of the wardrobe, which has been covered with a large white sheet. Claudia grips the edge of the sheet with a giant grin on her face.

“Ready?” Claudia glances towards her idol, bouncing a bit on the balls of her feet. Helena nods at her, and Claudia pulls the sheet away with a fancy twist of her wrist.

Of course, while the bedroom that Myka and Helena share is one of the bigger ones, it still isn't exactly _large_. In her excitement to unveil the wardrobe, Claudia accidentally ends up just transferring the sheet from the wardrobe to the three people standing in front of it. The fancy twist of her wrist providing just enough momentum to make the sheet billow down around them.

“Claud!” Pete groans as they try to tug the sheet away.

“Sorry, sorry! My bad!” Claudia jumps forward to help, and only ends up tangling them in it even more. Helena covers her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Myka is the first to claw her way free of the sheet, and Helena watches as the exasperation on her face is replaced with a warm smile.

“It's beautiful,” Myka says softly.

Pete and Leena manage to escape the sheet shortly after, and they join Myka in her quiet appreciation.

“That's not even the best part,” Claudia insists with a giant grin. “Open it up!”

Myka slides open one side of the wardrobe, and a light comes on above her head to illuminate the interior. “Oh!”

Helena can't help but smile smugly at Myka’s reaction. “I told you the instructions were holding us back.”

“And. And! Check this out!” Claudia moves forward and flips a switch on the inside of the wardrobe.

The model in the store had a metal bar across each side of the wardrobe to hang clothes on. Claudia and Helena have replaced it with a small circular rod, and Myka watches as it rotates around slowly.

“You can hang more clothes up this way,” Claudia explains excitedly.

“You guys did a great job,” Leena says with a smile.

Pete nods in agreement. “When do I get one?”

Helena and Claudia exchange a look. “I’m certain we could cut our production time in half,” Helena says slowly.

“And we have lots of other features we could throw in,” Claudia adds.

“Nope!” Myka exclaims, shaking her head as she turns away from the gorgeous wardrobe. “Not a chance in hell. We aren't going through this ever again.”

“Aw, Mykes, I want a cool wardrobe with lights and a spinny thingie!” Pete frowns at her.

“No more building furniture,” Leena agrees firmly.

Claudia pouts at Leena and Helena turns towards Myka with pleading eyes. “We’ll be more careful next time,” she promises. “No burning instruction booklets, or putting holes in the walls trying to get it anchored.”

“What? You put _holes_ in my walls?” Leena exclaims loudly.

Claudia winces. “..No?”

“Claudia.” Leena narrows her eyes at the redhead, her voice low and dangerous.

“They're tiny holes!” Claudia insists quickly. “Itty bitty tiny holes, covered up by the wardrobe.”

“I’m ok with holes in my walls,” Pete says helpfully. Leena groans and covers her face with her hands.

“Is that a yes?” Claudia asks hopefully.

“No more building things at the B&B!” Myka insists loudly.

“Darling, be reasonable,” Helena murmurs soothingly as she steps into Myka’s personal space and slips her arms around Myka’s waist.

Myka leans towards Helena with a sigh. “But, if you're done building things, think of how much free time you'll have again. Time we can spend doing.. other things?” Helena blinks at her.

Claudia and Pete can tell the exact moment they lose Helena. They watch as her lips twitch into a slow smirk and her eyes darken. Claudia sighs loudly as Helena’s arms tighten around Myka’s waist, pulling the curly haired agent even closer.

“Everyone out of our room, please.” Myka doesn't look away from Helena as she asks their friends to leave. Leena chuckles softly as she herds Pete and Claudia towards the door.

“Does this mean I'm not getting a wardrobe with a cool spinny thingie?” Pete asks with a frown. “Hey!” He exclaims loudly as Leena shoves him and Claudia out of the room.

"It used to be so quiet around here," Leena sighs as she joins them in the hallway and pulls the bedroom door shut.

“Do you really like it?” Helena asks quietly, ignoring the parting remarks of their friends as her hands slip under the edge of Myka’s shirt and move up her back.

“Very much,” Myka promises. Helena drags her nails across Myka’s skin and the younger woman arches into her with a gasp. “I've missed you.”

“I missed you too, love.” Helena dips her head to kiss along Myka’s jaw and down her neck. “I swear to you, the next one won't take nearly as long to build.”

“The next.. Helena! No!” Myka exclaims, laughing loudly despite herself. Helena grins against Myka’s throat and nips lightly at the skin beneath her lips. “You're impossible,” Myka groans.

“Yes,” Helena agrees easily. “But I'm yours.”

Myka laughs again as she backs them towards the bed. “At least until your next project steals you away from me.”

“No,” Helena says seriously as she pulls back to meet Myka’s gaze. “Always.”

Myka smiles softly at that. “I love you, Helena.”

“Even though I put holes in our walls?”

“Claudia said they were tiny holes.”

“Claudia lied.”

Myka’s laughter fills the room, and Helena grins before kissing her. They hit the edge of their bed, and tumble onto the mattress together.

“I love you too, darling.” Helena gently smooths Myka’s curls away from her face, and the pure adoration in her gaze makes Myka’s heart stutter in her chest. Myka leans up and captures Helena’s lips once more.

There is no more talking after that.


End file.
